Rugnod Pon
Rugnold Pon is a bard and muscial genius played by KingJohnRocks/Icriulis on W42. He is currently trying to promote his fame through his great "World tour,." Most songs he sings are written by him, some are not. Many believe Rugnold is nothing more than a social misfit looking for fame, some believes he could be Gielinor's next big bard, the result of his tour could possibly prove one or the other assertions correct. Biography Pre-RP history: RP history: Songs: Here are some songs he's composed.(I wrote all of these myself, Icriulis.) I'l Always be by your side: Honey, honey, I saw you Walkin' on dangerous road in the middle Of niight. Baby, baby, you don't have To go through this again. Come on, take my hand Oh please, take my hand. Sugar bear, sugar bear, I promise I'l protect you. Nothin', nothin', nothin', nothin', Will seperate me from me from you honey. And I will always be by your side. I will always be By your side. Girl, we're like superglue. Our souls are two in one. We're hand and hand Except those hands don't seperate. Ever. Sweet thing, sweet thing, I will protect from the world. I will protect you. Just take my hand sweet thing. Sweet thing. I will always be by your side, honey. I will always Be by your side, sweet dear. And in that darkness when you can't escape. I'l be there for you(there for you) there for you(there for you) Baby, I will sacrifice my life for you, my ever breath. My very soul. My very being. My very self. Dear dear, dear, take my hand, we're goin' make it Through this. We're goin' make it through this. We're goin' make it through this. And when you, want to die. I will be, there for you. I'l be by yourself, cuddiling you. Baby, baby, this love is so strong. It's beyond love Beyond obsession It is pure...Care. Pure hope. Pure joy, pure happiness. And that's what, you remind me, Of, when I'm sad. Pure hope, pure joy, then that saddness Takes a fad. Honey, honey, I love you, love you Take my hand, take my hand, take hand, I'l always be by your side. I'l always be by your side. I'l always be by your side. Oh Falador: Oh Falador, Oh Falador, Oh how I love you, Falador. Oh Falador, Oh Falador, Oh how I love you Falador.. The gleaming sun blasts onto your city, It makes everything look so pretty. The knights in shining armour, protect us all in glamour. Oh Falador, Oh Falador, oh how I love you Falador... Wawn wawn wawn wawn wawn wawn..Wawn wawn wawn wawn... Oh Falador, Oh Falador, oh how I love ya' falador.. And it's not just about knights in shining armour, or that beautiful sun of yours. HEH. It's not even about your pretty maidens. It's about your glory, a light shining in the darkness. It's about your mercy, helping us all live frutifully. O' Falador I love you, I love you, I love you... O' Falador, O' Falador..O' how I love ya'...Falador. Why does life have to be on clouds?: Falala.. Ala...Ala.... Is the way of the oceans... The sound of the seas... Ala...Ala...Ala....Is the wayy..Of the Skies...(high voice here.) Ala....Ala...La la la la..Is the wayy..Of life.... Ha'..When you think of it..Why does life..Have to be on clouds..? A la...A la.a..Far too much...Far too long....have I coneded to your touch.. Ala...Ala....Falalalal.. Al la la...Is the way. It's the wayy..The clouds go... But when, turn around, and it's not a fa la la...What do you do? Ha', why does life need to be on clouds? The uncertainty...Chorus: UNCERTAINTY... The uncertainty......Chorus: UNCERTAINTY(3).. The uncertainty..Of life...Makes me wonder..Why does life have to be on clouds? So now, this song ends, and it leaves you to ponder...Why does life..Have to be..On clouds...? My Love: Darlin', Darlin'. I thought this was all a dream. When I, saw you, walking towards me under the Midnight skies. Oh love, sweet love, how you make light up in joy. Dear love, Dear love, oh my dear sweet love. How my love for you is uncharteted.. Because you can't put love like this on a chart. And I gave you my love! Darlin..I GAVE YOU MY LOVE, sweety. I GAVE you my ALL, sugar bear. It is yours..And only yours..Forever. I remember when my eyes set upon you..I saw you, you saw me. My eyes looked into yours, and yours looked into mine. Those eyes were like a blinding sunlight in the darkness. Heh, and you know, that light came to me when there was no hope. When there was no love, just death, when death came to me I thought of you, and it ran. Dear love, dear love, oh my sweet love, the day I saw you I knew that I would follow you. And that we would be together.. So my love, my love, I give you all my love right now.. My love, my love, I give you all my love right now. Not Tonight: I was a walkin', and trunkin', in Canifis. There was a wolf, like wolf like, in the mist, I said brock it, clock it, hold that fist. He said "MR edwards, I'm gonna' kill you" My eyes darted over to him and said.."Not Tonight" Not tonight, not tonight(3X) I got my pock out, and lock' out. I aimed it at his head. He said "Boy boy, watcha' doin' with that thing? We can work this out, after I eat you out.." I looked him once more and said.."Not tonight" Not tonight, not tonight(3x) You ain't gonna' kill me, no sir, you ain't gonna' take my life! Take my life! You ain't gonna' mess me, no sir, you ain't gonna' TAKE MY LIFE, TAKE MY LIFE. OOh..Not tonight. (Not tonight, not tonight)(3x) YOU AIN'T GONNA' KILL ME TONIGHT(Not tonight) NOT IN THIS PLACE TONIGHT (Not tonight, not tonight) Not tonight. A light: I saw a light. A beautiful light, shining all around me, by day and by night. This light was beautiful, it shined so bright. I loved this little light. The light, O', the beautiful light. I loved this little light. O' the light, this light, this beautiful light, as radiant as the rising sun, as beautiful as the brightest song, this light is mine.. A light..O' light. O' Light. A beautiful LIGHT(Soprano)..Oh light. And this light I know shall be with me all my days(all my days.) And this light I carry, shall bare with me through the pain(through the pain) when I'm sane(when I'm sane) and this LIIIIGHHHTTTTT....This shining LIGHTTTTT...This shining LIIGHHTTTT...This shining LIIGHTTTTTTT..... Yes, oh yes, a beautiful light. A light so bright, shining by day and by night... This is a beautiful light. Home Sweet Home: Don't want ta' do anything, yet. Don't want ta' say anything, yet. Don't want ta' move anything, yet. Don't want to groove anything, yet'. I just want to go to home. I just had all that time in the school yard boy, I just want to go home. Home sweet home Home sweet home, Nothin' like a home sweet home to make you feel so roomy. So groovy. So cozy. Don't want to dance anything, yet. Don't wanna kiss anything, yet. And when I'm home baby I just walk to my room and hit it off like a man Whackin' his groove. And when I'm home baby(home baby) home baby (home baby) home baby. Oh when I'm hooomme... Don't want to love anything, yet. Don't wanna ' jerk anything, yet. Just wanna get home. Get back home, home sweet home. Just wanna' get home. Home sweet home, home sweet home. Just wan' get home. Just wan' get home, wan' get home. Wan' get home...Home Sweet. Home. Medieval song: There once was a farmer and his cattle, but they got themselves in a yattle. The farmer did his best to save benettle, but they did not seem to cattle. He then song "Bump a rump bum rump bum bum bum". There once was a noble in his home, his servant came into his zone, he thought his servant was there to serve him a drink but in the end it was a kink. The servant stabbed him in the throat in his sleep, and then sung. "Rumm hmm ba rumm bada bum.." There once was a King in his castle, but because he didn't get off his assle his castle burnt to shassle. The king was in the castle as it burned, his flesh was melted by the fire. All of his servants sang "Rumm a humm ba rumm baga bumm.." Now thing about this song and take the morale of this story: Never trust anyone but yourself, and never be lazy. Bumm raumm ba dum da bumm.. The gods are bad: O' hear me gods, for I must sing, that you are the greatest at everything. Like burning down forinthry, twas a horrible sight that is a pity... You are all bad, you're all to blame, so hang your Kingly head in shame, la la la la la ala la la la. (Everyone:) The gods are bad, they are to blame, they hang their godly heads in shame, la la la la ala la la la la la la la laaaaa! I love you, Gielinor: I love you, Gielinor, you are beautiful. I love the way you are. I know I never said it to you, But I shall say it now. I love you, I love you, I love you, Gielinor. I love you, I love you, I love you now. I love you Gielinor, you are beautiful. I love the way you glisten in the sun. I love your unicorns, I love your dwarfs, I love your elves. Infact I love you every day. I know i never said it to you, Why I never know. Over Baxtorian falls, over Asgarnia. I'm going to scream about it now. I love you, I love you, I love you Gielinor. I love you, I love you, I love you, now. You're the jewel in the cosmos. You're the turning plow, in eternity. Eee. Eeeee.. I love you(I love you) I love you (I love you) Gielinor. I love you (I love you) I love you (I love you) I love you, now. I love you (I love you) I love you (I love you) Gielinor. I LOVE you, I love you, I love you now! Why me?: I picked you up when you were down, I made you fly around, I loved you so Deep down, babe. I thought this would never End. This type of love is just so thin. But then in the later days, heh, I caught You in the room with him. Why me? Why me , what'd I do to deserve this? I clothed you when you begged me I nutered you when you asked for it. I was your night in shining armour. But that armour doesn't shine so bright right now Why me? What'd I do to deserve this? I was good to you, you were bad to me. I filled you up with my love, i couldn't live a day without you, hun.. I COULDN'T live a day. What you did to me was a knife to my heart. My heart, oh dear. I can't take this anymore. No! Oh I can't take this anymore. So I ask..Why me? Oh, why me hun? What'd I do to deserve this? I clothed you, I fed you I cared for you, I protected you..Ooh why me? Why me hun? Why me..? Why me..? St. James: Is it a spirit? Is it a bird? Oh is it a butterfly..? Zooming in the sky, flying O' so high. Is it good? Is it bad? These are questions I ask myself when I see him. Who is he? Who is I? It is the most merciful thing I've ever seen. He is a warrior. A warrior. O' St James, keeper of the secret place of the world, O' St James, protector of the innocent faces of the world, O' ST james, fly around us by day and by night. Secure us, protect us, O' St James. I called out to you, you answered. O' merciful St, St James, I don't know this. I don't think my body can hold this I've always knew you loved me, I always knew you were around me, but now I know..Now I know, O' O' O' now I know. O' St James, keeper of the secret place of the world, O' St James, protector of the innocent faces of the world, O' St James, fly around us by day and by night. Secure us, protect us, O' St James. O' St James, protect my life so valiantly. I said, O' said James, fight for me so galliantly I said O' st james. O' St James. O' St James, O' St James, O' St james. Blow me away: Ah', I was walkin' down the pathway to your house babe, yeah!(to your house) I saw the door wide open with you standin' in it(standin' in it), I smiled, I walked in, I sat down(sat down) you said "Sonny, how ya' doin' today?" (today) I said "darlin I'm so fine, yes" (so fine) Aaaah, so fine. Aaaaah! But little did you know that I was a little too fine(to fine) ah! A little too fine baby babe, a little too fine You got up, got close to me(close to me) came down and made me cry(made me cry) Baby babe! Ah! You blew me away! I've never been blown away like that before! You blew me away! Ah, it felt so right yet it was so worng. You blew me away! Baby babe, that night was track! You blew me away! Blew me away, blew me away. Well the sensations of that experience(experience) prompted me to get up and stagger around (stagger around) you said "Big boy sit down, ah, let's have a little massage session". (massage session) I sat down like a fool and you came down once more (came down) ah, baby babe.. You blew me away! I've never been blown away like that, you blew me away. Ah, don't stop blowing, baby baby. You blew me away, ah, don't stop blowing babe. You blew me away, blew me away, blew me away. You blew me away! Don't stop blowing, baby, baby you blew me away! Blew me away real good, yeah! (blew me away) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA(Away) AAAAAAh(Away) You, you you, blew me away. Who am I:? Who am I, anymore? Who am I, to be sure? Who am I, who am I? Who is he, who ye? I always, about that. Society said, I was a frat. I lived up, to definition. Whined like a little brat. Who am I, who am I? Who am I, to be sure? Who I am? Who am I? Who am I, anymore? Who am I, who am I? I was told, by her, that I wasn't even a fer, Not a sher, not a fer. I lived up, to that definition. Took it all in. Who am I, who am I? Who am I, anymore? Who am I to be sure? Who am I, who am I? Who am I, who am I? I then thought, about myself. Thought deep about myself. I said, who am I, who am I? Am a brat? Am I a frat? Am I not even a fer? Who am I, who AM I? Then my mindset changed. Who am I? I'm me. And only I can change that. Who am I, who am I? Who am I to be sure? I can affirm to myself. That I am always me, evermore. Who am I, who am I? I am, I am me. I am I am me... I am..I me.... Because I love you: Honey, you look so dazzlin and so honey Why don't you trip with me, cus' I love you. I love you because of how you look. Baby, we're like a pencil and a eraser, Sweet bear, we can't be seperated, because I love you. Just the way you are. And in those dark times when I'm lonely And in those damp times when I'm tired And in those bank times when I'm poor, ooh Honey, you look so dazzilin just like honey. Why don't you trip with me? Because i Love you. Just the way you look. We're like a pencil and a eraser baby bear We can't exist without eachother Cus' I love you. Just the way you look. Baby, tryin' find our way in this sweet world. Oh, honey, I really love you. Just the way you look. Now, dear, let the mellow tone set In sweet, dear. Let it come down lik Rain, because I love you, Just the way you are. The Song of the Mourner: I don't know what to do. I Don't know, what to think. I don't Know, I don't know. Ever since I Lost you. Ever since I knew you. I don't know. I don't know. The Kings of exhaltation sit in their palaces While I'm under a palace of stress, Of pain, Exoneration. Oh, this is just The songg of a mourner. Rich man lives, poor Man dies, this is just the song of the mourner. Heh, will it ever get better? WIll he supply/ The crown I get is the crown of heartache The gold I get is the gold of dispair The air I breathe is the wind of death. I I I I I I don't know, don't know. The rich man sits in his gold, I sit In my palace of stress. Of dispair. Oh please take me Please take me out, please take me out, Ooooh... This is just the song of the mourner, rich man lives, Poor man dies. Oh this is just the song Of the mourner. Will he supply? Aaaaah! I've had enough of this stuff(this stuff) I'm not goin' to take it anymore. I'm not A mourner, I'm a survivor. I'm going to survive I'm going to survive this stuff! Aaaaaah! This is now the song of the survivor. I don't give a damn about what you say. I can only fight for myself. Myself, myself Myself.. OOOOOh this is just the song of the survivor This is just the song of the survivor. Will he supply? Jennifer: I've never seen someone, so Lost like you. I've never touched someone So soft like you, I've never held someone So close like you. I've never even had a Chance to express my love to you. I've never even had a chance, to show my love To you. Oh dear, oh dear. Sweet beauty Jennifer. Oh, you're Such a beauty in here tonight. Sweet Beauty jennifer. I love you so much dear Dear, dear. I said sweet, beauty, jennifer. You Were one of my soul mates, but then that soul vanished Sweet beauty jennifer. I've never seen someone like you, I've Never bonded with someone like you, I've never experienced such a warm touch and glow Like yours. But yet, when I do I feel united, united With the air. OOoh, Oooh, Oooh Sweet beauty jennifer, you're the warmest one, sweet beauty jennifer, I love you so much tonight I said, sweet beauty jennifer. Jennifer Jennifer, Jennifer... Oh, and when your lost in that storm I'l be there, beauty jennifer And when you're hearts so dark and your soul So lost, I'l be there. I'l be there, Oooh Oooh, I'l be there, Oh jennifer, Oh jennifer, Oh Jennifer, OOOOOH... Sweet beauty jennifer, I love you so much dear, ah Sweet beauty jennifer, I can't take my eyes from you, ah'. Sweet beauty jennifer. Jennifer..Jennifer...Jennifer... Freezing rain: Fifteen below zero, honey. Freezin us all of, baby. Fifteen below zero. The clouds Look a little shunned tonight. A little done Tonight. Oh look, there they are. Oh look, there's the rain, the freezing rain. Freezing rain, honey please Come to me, I'l keep you safe, don't go into that freezing rain, you're too gifted, too annointed, freezin' rain. Oh the hail smashes onto the ground. Oh the fire in your eyes, the terror Oh, babe, come close. Come closer. Come Closer honey. The rain can't get you in here Oh, oh oh! Oh, Freezin' rain Honey please, come to me. I'l keep you safe. Don't you dare cross over Into the rain, freezin' rain, honey honey Come over to me. Come here, come here, Freezin' rain. Oh, and when you leave my side, I'l still be there with you, I'm not going Let the freezin rain take you from me, no You're mine, I'm yours, we're together forever Oh, honey, oooh oooooh mercy, mercy, mercy Freezin' rain, honey come back over here, yeah Freezin' rain, honey I'l keep you so safe, yeah Freezin rain, don't go out into that rain... Honey..Honey..Freezin rain.. New day: Just got home, feet cacklin' with pain Just no known, don't know what to do. Bown bown wow, I just got the couriers cone. Do do do, what am I to do? Well tomorrow is a new day. Oh, a new day new day. Maybe I'l have betta' feet. Maybe I'l Have, two to meet. Make I'l have a known to groan Cause' tomorow is a new new day. Just home home, don't know the cone Don't know the shone, or the crone. Take me home, I just want to get out of these shoes. No no no no, uh no no uh. Yeah yeah, yeah, yeah. But tomorrow is a new day. Oh, a new day Maybe I'l have betta' feet, maybe I'l have two To meet, maybe I'l have a known to grona Cause' tomorrow, tomorrow, is a new day. Oh, a day that's new. Oh, oh, oh, a day That's new. A day that's neW. New. New, new New, new, new, new, new ,new oooooh. Oh, tomorrow is a new day. No more Darkness: I'm broken and I can't, I can't find a way to light your darkness. No sunshine, no ray of hope. No glimmer No spark. You've held me down, I've Fought you off. You've kicked me down, I've got back up. I embraced you once, now I Say, you can't have me oh no way. I can't take no mre of your Darkness. No more darkness, no more Hurt, no more pain. I WON'T, I won't, aaaah. In the mornin', got out of bed. Feelin like shit, right out there. Lost my tooth, don't know when. Put it on a clock, say it then. Your darkness is killn' me, killin' me Dead. Ah, but I won't take no more Of your darkness. No more No more hurt, no more pain, I won't I won't. Ooh and when you see me walking to the light Don't turn back, on't turn back And when you see he jumping for joy Don't retract, don't retract. I'm going to make it in this world, and your Darkness ain't gon' stop me... No more darkness, ay', no more darkness No, no no, no more darkness for me No more darkness for you. No no no no more darkness. The Frozen Barrel: We all have a point in life. Where we stop all of a sudden in a draw. We think about life, and what we do for all. Then we walk upon a barrel, a barrel So frozen and waste. That barrel, I Always wanted, maybe I'l have it some day. The frozen barrel, the frozen barrel, The frozen barrel. We all want a frozen barrel, we all need a frozen barrel Because when the barrel is not frozen, what Comes out of it? Unfreeze that barrel, it's Not right. The frozen barrel, the Frozen Barrel, the Frozen barrel.. When the barrel is frozen, we act Like it's ok. Yet when the light shines on it, It exposes itself so clearly. So what do we do? We run down the hill. But the Barrel's liquid, follows straight downhill. The frozen barrel. The frozen barrel The Frozen barrel.. His theme songs: (None copyrighted.) Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Entertainers